Intertwined
by FabulousxKilljoy
Summary: A collection of chronological Stein/Marie OneShots from both Stein and Marie's POV. Discontinued. My first fic ever, reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Nervous was an inadequate word for what Marie Mjolnir was on her first day at Death Weapon Meister Academy. She was terrified. She'd never been to a school this big before. She wanted so desperately to go back to being a normal fifth-grader, with all her normal, not-weapon friends. It wasn't her fault she happened to be able to turn into a hammer at will. At first, it hadn't even been at will! She reflected on the events that got her to the steps of the grand school as students around her talked loudly as they entered for their first day of classes.

_It was third period, English, her favorite subject. She was listening diligently to her teacher, Ms. Adams, when the boy behind her pulled her hair. A relatively simple thing, nothing to get too angry about, just turning around and glaring at him would have probably been enough. Marie could give quite a glare, too. But, you see, this was the third time that day he'd done so. Marie had tried to ignore him, honestly, but her emotions, as usual, got the best of her and she turned around to slap at him. She wasn't trying to hurt him, just trying to get him to stop._

_And then, it happened. Her hand became a hammer as her palm made contact with his cheek. He flew sideways, knocking over several desks and chairs. _

_Needless to say, she had gotten in big trouble. _

_Oddly, her parents weren't that surprised. They actually seemed pretty calm about it. Of course, they acted angry and embarrassed with the principal._

"_I would suggest anger management," the principal droned on later that day in her stuffy office, "of course, she's just a child. Therapy would probably terrify her." "Of course," was my mother's reply. "We'll deal with her at home," my father continued, "You shouldn't have to worry about it."_

_ Later, in the car, Marie was expecting the biggest lecture of her life. The feeling of guilt, confusion, and regret in her balled up and left a lump in her stomach that made her feel sick. She felt hot tears bubble up in her eyes and willed them to go away. _

_ "Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do about it. She's weapon through-and-through." Her mother spoke softly to her father. "She can't control it either. And what did the principal say? A hammer? My entire family is made up of guns."_

_ "My grandfather was a hammer." Her father confirmed, grimly, "She must've got it from him. She's certainly got your temper."_

_ "Well we have to get her to the DWMA soon. I think classes there start in a month." Her mother turned around, looking at her, and smiled, "Marie darling, what do you think about moving?"_

And that was that. They moved to Death City, Nevada just in time for the new school year to begin. And now Marie was here, feeling tears building up again as she thought of what she'd left behind, what she was missing.

She heard a voice behind her, a soft, light monotone, "Hey, are you crying?"

Marie turned, to see a boy a bit taller than her looking at her curiously. He was dressed in white, making his short, messy silver hair stand out. He smiled at her with kind eyes. "Don't cry. This place is awesome. This is my second year here."

Marie sniffled and smiled back at him. He held out his hand. "My name is Franken Stein. What's yours?"

Strange name. Then again, he was a strange boy. Oh well, it didn't matter to her. He was being nice to her, and that made him a friend in her eyes. She took his hand.

"My name's Marie. Just Marie."


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Thanks to the people who have already reviewed my story! You guys have really helped get me off my lazy butt and back on the computer to write more. So, here's a little Christmas gift for you. I decided to make this story winter-themed in honor of Christmas Eve. Happy Holidays!)_

* * *

Stein had tried to explain how it snowed in Nevada, but Marie just didn't get it.

"I thought people moved to places like this to get _away_ from the cold." Marie complained as she tried to warm her hands. Even under gloves they were cold. "Why would anyone want it to snow?"

"Lord Death thought it appropriate for the holidays. A young witch named Blair was happy to perform the spell. It'll only last a few days after Christmas."

Marie looked up at him. He seemed oddly calm. Usually he'd be irritated because he had to wake up early in the morning, or just plain pissed because he was out of coffee. Now he just stared off into space, his mind obviously somewhere else. She didn't want to disturb him, but something about his face always scared her when he got like this, lost in his thoughts.

"Franken?" she didn't even have anything to ask him. She just wanted to get him back down to Earth. She succeeded and saw him blink and look down at her questioningly. Since last summer he'd gotten much taller. Sure, she had too, but he was just starting to reach his teens and was beginning the awkward "growing-up stage in his life", as her mother had put it when he'd been getting increasingly moody over break.

Soon they reached the school and went their separate ways. Marie was pulled towards a crowd of girls, all eagerly gossiping and giggling. She tried to keep up with the conversation as she walked down the hall towards her first class. Looking back, she saw Stein lazily chatting with a red-headed boy. Marie recognized him but…from where?

Oh. That's right. He was Kami's on-again-off-again boyfriend, Spirit Albarn. The two were laughing and Marie vaguely remembered meeting him once. Stein had introduced him as his weapon. Oh, she remembered it now, Spirit was Stein's scythe. Marie had felt a bit of jealousy at that. Some part of her wanted to be Stein's weapon. But she had shrugged that off and accepted that, because he was a year older than her, that could never happen. They'd never be partners. Stein noticed her staring and winked, smirking.

Marie smiled, blushed, turned around and continued to class, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

Stein looked at his partner, still smirking at Marie's wide grin. Spirit had noticed Marie, too. He looked interested. "Who's she?" he asked Stein.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Stein asked, a little annoyed.

"Who, Kami?" Spirit shrugged, "We broke up yesterday. I need someone to make her jealous, get her back."

"Hell no," Stein looked Spirit in the eyes, making the red-headed boy uncomfortable, "Stay away from her."

Spirit's expression instantly changed from discomfort to excitement. "You like her!"

"Shut up."

"You actually like her! I can't believe this, you really like a girl!" Spirit kept laughing, as Stein's cheeks became light red. People were staring. He didn't like that. He felt a prick of annoyance at his partner.

Spirit kept going, oblivious. "I never thought you had feelings like that! Let alone looooove!" He wiped his eyes, giggling, until he saw Stein's nearly murderous expression. That sobered him up. "Well, um…it's good that you're in a stable relationship. That's er…great." Spirit looked for a way out of the conversation. Stein still had that angry "I am so going to rip your head off in three seconds" look in his eyes.

"Um…well….uh…looks like class is about to star. Bye!" Spirit hurried off.

Stein sighed, his anger and embarrassment fading. They were going to the same class. He followed Spirit slowly, hands shoved in his pockets. His mind wandered, eventually deciding to focus on Marie. Did he really like her? Did he really have…feelings? For her? They'd only know each other for two years now….

Stein's train of thought halted when he reached class. He took his seat next to Spirit, who looked at Stein warily out of the corner of his eye. Every move Stein made caused Spirit to flinch a little. Stein found it amusing, how on-edge his partner became with fear.

This was going to be a fun class.

* * *

_(A/N I confess, Spirit and Stein's conversations are incredibly fun to write. I'm going to have to write them in more often.)_


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: So I haven't written in awhile. I confess, this fic has drifted to the back of my mind in lieu of Christmas and what-not. But now I'm back and ready to write again!)

(A/N Part 2: This is also about a week after last chapter. Just putting that out there.)

* * *

Marie studied herself in the mirror. Was _this _the right dress? What about the last one? Or the one before that…she really liked how this one made her hips look, but the last one made her legs look long. The last one also got a big thumbs down from both Kami and Yumi for being "too skanky".

Would Stein think she was too skanky? Would he even care about what she was wearing? They were just going to dinner. In fact, was a formal dress really necessary?

"Marie, you're doubting yourself." Kami said, gently, "This dress is perfect for you. Just put some cute shoes with it, maybe some simple jewelry and you'll be good to go."

Marie nodded, silently. Maybe this was the right dress. It did go with her eyes. And a little black dress was always in style. Yes. She would wear this.

* * *

Stein nervously studied himself in the bathroom mirror of his small home. He had moved in here under Lord Death's orders after the whole thing with his parents and the doctors last summer. He didn't like to talk about it. He continued fiddling with the buttons on his shirt nervously. Would Marie like it?

"Stop being such a girl," Spirit called from the other room, "If you picked her up wearing a garbage bag she'd still love you."

"She doesn't love me," Stein insisted for the billionth time that night, "She tolerates me. Just like I barely tolerate you."

"And do you tolerate her?"

Silence.

"I thought so."

Stein grimaced and stepped out of the bathroom, tightening his tie for the billionth time. Maybe he could just suffocate himself and save himself from this whole damn night.

Why did he have to listen to Spirit and his stupid ideas?

"_Come on. Ask her."_

"_No."_

"_Stein, ask her already."_

"_NO."_

"_Don't make me do it for you."_

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Probably not. But do you want to see if I can prove you wrong?"_

"_I'll dismember you in your sleep."_

"_Good luck with that. Oh, here she comes. Ask her already!"_

So he did. And now he was going to dinner with her.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy about going out on a date. He really did like Marie. A lot. And the thought of spending time with her made him both nervous and happy.

He just didn't like felling vulnerable, feeling pressured. He was being pushed out of his element. It made him feel edgy and anxious.

"Stein. You there?"

Spirit's voice brought him back down to Earth. "Yeah."

"It's nearly 6. You should go."

"Yeah."

* * *

Dinner went great. They both made light small-talk the entire time. Somehow, they ended up walking in Death City's central park. Paved pathways wound through trees and small clearings with tables and benches and fountains. It was very pretty at night, there were small lanterns hanging everywhere giving everything a soft, light glow.

"You know, from the first moment I saw you, I knew we were going to be friends."

Stein looked down at Marie, intrigued. "How so?"

"You were nice to me. I dunno. I just kind of felt it."

"Hmm."

"You know I've always wondered something."

"Do tell."

"You're so shy around everyone else. Why did you talk to me in the first place? Wasn't I just another stranger?"

"No."

A minute of silence.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"I talked to you because I felt like, somehow, I had to. Something was pushing me towards you, telling me to help you."

"So it was fate."

"You could say that."

"Well fate or not, I'm glad it happened."

"Me too."

Soon they came to a bench. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, listening to the calm running water of a nearby fountain.

Stein looked over at Marie. The lanterns around her gave her a beautiful, bright aura. She looked at him with those eyes he loved, smiling slightly. She was glowing. Suddenly, he had the desire to kiss her.

And, as he always did, Stein followed his desires.

* * *

(A/N: Everybody on three: One, Two, Three: Awwwwwwwww!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N-This chapter is going to get a little angsty, especially during Stein's part. Fair warning. There will also be two chapters today. Oh, and one more thing, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you guys rock! I'm probably going to only upload on Saturdays and Sundays now (two days in a row) because of school starting up again. I'll try to upload as much as possible during the weekdays but I just don't know if I'll be able to. Thanks for sticking with me though this!)

* * *

Falling in love with Franken Stein was the easiest thing in the world for Marie. Even easier than becoming friends with him. It just seemed so natural, their personalities fit together perfectly.

She was optimistic, bright, always had her head in the clouds.

He was a bit pessimistic (she overlooked that), down-to-earth, his mind always on the topic at hand.

As it turned out, opposites attracted rather well.

The biggest problem with falling in love with him was being sure he loved her back. Stein wasn't one to express much emotion. In fact, after deciding that they were, in fact, a couple, he didn't act much differently around her. Yes, they went on periodic dates and celebrated anniversaries (even if he did forget some), and he did all the things a good boyfriend should do (even though Marie was pretty sure Spirit was guiding him through the whole relationship), but even after two years it still didn't feel like they were _together_. He showed very little affection. It discouraged Marie. Some days she just wanted to slap him.

But on the rare occasions when he _was _affectionate, Marie loved him even more. She loved the way he held her, kissed her, let her feel safe in his arms. She knew she loved him. She always would.

And, in those moments, she knew he loved her too.

It was part of the reason she loved him so much. She saw the way the people looked at her as she passed by in the hallways, hand-in-hand with Stein. The boys were jealous of him as they looked at her. The girls just thought she was stupid. She didn't care, but she could tell he did.

Because he was always so self-aware. So observant of everything. Always noticing when something was wrong or out-of-place.

He was a genius in his own right, but his self-esteem got in the way of everything. Some days he felt like he wasn't good enough to be with her. Then she'd wake up to a call from Spirit, saying Stein was in "that mood" again, and she'd have to coax him out of bed with coffee and kisses. He'd have serious bouts of depression, sometimes lasting up to a week. It always worried Marie.

But then he'd be back to normal, and everything would be right with the world.

* * *

Falling in love with Marie Mjolnir was the hardest thing in the world for Stein. He wasn't used to breaking down all the barriers he'd put up, everything to keep people from growing too close, getting too attached. He knew from experience that once people got close, they left. And he'd be alone. Love left him feeling vulnerable, naked. He despised feeling like that.

And oddly, he loved how Marie made him feel. She was a healing light in his life, protecting him from the memories that threatened his sanity. She made him feel calm, safe, secure.

It boggled his mind that she chose him. He knew she saw the way the boys in the hallways looked at her. She could have had any of them. But she ignored them, in favor of him. Stein. It annoyed him that he didn't have a clue what she saw in him. He wasn't very affectionate (he was working on that, honestly), he forgot most of their important dates (Was the first time they held hands really _that _important!), and he barely treated her like his girlfriend.

During one of their periodic "Relationship Therapy Sessions" (as Spirit liked to call them), Spirit suggested making out with her in the hall, like he did with Kami. Stein threw that idea out. He didn't want his and Marie's relationship to be like that. All sex, no true love. It wasn't for him.

An oddly, some part of him wanted to go back to solitude. A part of him wanted to draw back, to step out of the relationship. "No," he would tell himself at night, when it was just him alone with his thoughts, "I won't leave her. I love her." But then his mind would nag, "But you're a freak. Look at you. You're distant, moody, you have serious relationship anxiety, a vulnerability complex, low self-esteem, you have the compulsive need to dissect anything within ten feet of you…" his mind would go on and on until he stopped it. Listing faults. Telling him everything that was wrong with who he was. He'd lose countless hours of sleep just fighting with his mind. It would send him into a terrible depression. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he'd barely speak. He knew it terrified Marie to see him like that, but the guilt of that only seemed to make it worse.

But then the depression would fade away, and she would be happy again, and everything would be right with the world.

* * *

(A/N – Angst. It's much harder to write than I thought it would be.)


	5. Chapter 5

Joe. That was his name. Everyone just called him BJ, but Stein thought that to be a pretty stupid name.

Still, Stein looked on as Marie held _his_ hand. Danced with _him._ Looked at _him_ just like she had once looked at Stein.

Stein's posture portrayed boredom. Slouched against the wall, arms crossed, cigarette lazily hanging from his mouth. He'd taken up smoking to help dull his mind after the breakup. And boy had it ended on a sour note. Shouting (mostly from him), crying (mostly from Marie), and then just nothing. She'd walked out his door and never came back.

Stein's expression betrayed anger, jealousy, and irritation. Why had she moved on to _him_?

"Come on Franken, cheer up." He flinched as he felt Spirit pat his shoulder. "Usually I'm the one with break-up depression."

"Speaking of which," Stein lazily plucked the dying cigarette from his mouth and dipped it in Spirit's drink to put it out before throwing it in a nearby potted plant, "how's Kami doing? She get a new boyfriend yet? I heard it was over for good this time."

Spirit was silent for awhile. "Screw you." He muttered before sulking away.

Stein sighed. He knew he'd have to apologize later for that. Stein reached in his pocked for another cigarette. He felt in the small box, finding it empty. Cursing in his head, he returned to slouching on the wall.

Soon, the music stopped and Shinigami-sama stepped up to the mic.

"Ahem," he waited for the crowd to be quiet, "Thanks for coming out to the annual Winter Ball everyone! I hope you're all having fun! Seeing as the dance is almost over, I think it's time to switch it up a bit! Girls, grab a boy you haven't danced with yet and have fun!"

Stein looked over to Marie again who, to his complete surprise, was walking towards him.

"Hi Stein," she smiled, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Stunned, he took her hand in silence as she led him out to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

Dancing, as it turned out, was actually quite hard.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Franken," Marie chided him as they danced, "You've only stepped on my toe once, I call that progress!" She smiled up at him with those eyes that he loved.

He half-smiled back. Why was she doing this? Acting like everything between them had never happened? Like the things he had said to her that last night together weren't totally and completely out of line?

"Why are you looking at me like that, Franken?" Her voice brought him back to earth.

"Huh? No reason."

Silence again. The song was almost over. Things had become awkward.

"So…how's the dance been going for you?"

"Stop it Marie."

She looked up at him, shocked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean stop it. Stop pretending nothing is wrong."

"I-I…" she was flustered, "I don't know what you mean…"

"Why did you ask me to dance, Marie?"

"Well I-"

"Was it because you regret leaving? Or do you want to be 'just friends'?"

Silence again. He knew he was being mean but he couldn't stop himself.

"I don't want to end up like Spirit. Constantly chasing after a girl who just keeps leaving. That's not me.."

"I hate you."

Her harsh tone stunned him.

"I mean it. I hate you. I ask you to dance with me for one song and you just have to go and screw it all up!"

The song ended, she pushed herself out of his arms.

"I really hope you're happy, Franken Stein."

She left him on the dance floor.

* * *

It was the last time they would see each other for ten years. The day after the dance Stein was sent to Italy, where he completed his assignment of collecting 99 kishen souls and one witch soul at the young age of seventeen. Spirit returned to the DWMA, but only to help care for Kami, who was pregnant with a young girl, his daughter. Eventually he was offered the position of Shinigami-sama's personal weapon and, of course, he accepted. Stein continued traveling the world, studying, dissecting. Eventually it bored him and in two years he returned to his home in Death City. In that time, Marie was made a Death Scythe and she and her boyfriend Joe moved to Oceania, where Marie worked for eight years.

* * *

(A/N – Oh you didn't think I was going to end it there, did you? No, no. There's still so much more to write about! I just thought now would be a good time to take a break. I'll see you guys in about a week! Please keep reviewing, I love to hear your feedback!)-


	6. Chapter 6

_(A.N. School has been flooding me with work, and I haven't had time to write at all. Thanks for sticking with me through this. Please keep reviewing! Every time you don't Stein dies a little bit inside. How can you do that to him? :'(_

_Nah, I'm just joking. But reviews are nice.)_

* * *

Ten years.

The DWMA loomed over Marie, and with it, an overwhelming sense of déjà vu filled her.

Ten years.

She waited, willing history to repeat itself, willing him to find her here.

Ten years.

She wondered what he would say, what he would think. Her eyes filled with hot tears, just like they had on those same steps so long ago…

Ten years.

It was a long time to be apart. Would he even recognize her? Especially with the eye-patch she now wore, the mark of the only near-fatal wound she'd ever experienced.

Ten years.

"Hey, are you crying?"

Marie's head shot up. Was it really him? She collected herself and turned around…

But it was only Yumi. Marie smiled wide at the sight of her old friend.

"Oh…I'm just a bit…nostalgic. After all, it has been ten years since I've been here. I was hoping to be retired by now!"

"Shall we go inside? Lord Death is waiting."

Yumi had never been one for small talk. Marie nodded and followed the woman up the numerous steps to the Academy.

* * *

Stein paced down the long hallways of the DWMA. His meeting with the other Death Scythes and Lord Death would be starting soon, but somehow he didn't want to go. Because he knew she'd be there. Unless she was too busy…no Oceania was never too busy.

What would she think of him? He was even more of a freak than before…the screw, the stitches, his twisted thoughts…

Those twisted thoughts were put on hold as he noticed Spirit up ahead, his sleeves rolled up, a rag in his hand, polishing sconces.

Stein sighed, preparing himself for whatever idiocy awaited him when he asked Spirit what the hell he was doing.

* * *

Throughout her life Marie had always had the penchant to want to marry whatever was close to her. No matter what it was. It was a very bad thing, because it caused her to do things like destroy innocent toilets.

"And Marie the Pulverizer strikes again…" she heard Yumi sigh to herself as Marie stormed out of the bathroom and angrily walked down the hall. Yumi caught up with her eventually.

It was then that Marie saw him. Well, saw his back. But it was obviously him.

Tall, silver hair, lab coat…she could even hear his monotone voice. It made her weak in the knees. She stopped walking and Yumi came up from behind her, loudly exclaiming, "Marie, it's Stein! Your first love!"

A deep red spread over Marie's cheeks as he turned around. To her surprise, he smiled a little. She gave a small smile and wave, cursing Yumi to hell in her head.

Sure, he had definitely changed in ten years…but so had she.

Yumi and Spirit immediately got into an argument over who-knows-what, leaving Stein and her to talk.

"So Marie, it's quite a surprise to see you here. I thought you planned to retire after some time in Oceania?"

"Don't remind me…"

* * *

It was set. She was going to live with him.

They hadn't even lived together when they were dating.

He wondered if he should have used some air freshener that morning. Spirit always complained his entire house smelled like cigarettes…

Would his house scare her? It was a scientist's home…meaning lab tables and scalpels and test tubes everywhere…not to mention his penchant for stitching just about everything…

She walked beside him, having been dismissed from Lord Death's company. She seemed perfectly happy, humming softly to a song in her head.

* * *

_(A.N. Something about this chapter seemed sloppy to me…not one of my best…But I promise I'll try harder! I just had to set up that they were living together, and Stein was feeling self-conscious about his house. Now the real fun can begin...*devious smile*)_


End file.
